


Lemme Take Care of You

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Role Reversal, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: I guess you could say this is a threequel to Take Me Out To Dinner. Dave tops Rupert
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Lemme Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> By request, here's a top Dave

Dave and Rupert were once again making out in the bed. Their tongues were dancing for dominance. Dave lost, as usual, and moaned loudly in their kiss. Rupert broke apart and chuckled. 

"Don't fight a battle you can't win Dave" Rupert said. Dave moved his hands to Rupert's shirt and began to remove it. Rupert helped him out while Dave removed his own shirt. Dave was all touchy-feely and placed his hands on Rupert's hand.

"God Rupert" Dave said. "I wanna do you so bad right now"

"Heh, you want to do me like I do you? You want to try me on" Rupert said. He unzips his pants and his cock falls out of his pants, fully erected. 

"Alright Davey" Rupert said. Dave kneeled down and stroked Rupert.

"Oh man" Rupert said. "I love when you do that"

As his hand was stroking Rupert, Dave went to kiss his boyfriend again. Dave kissed down to Rupert's neck and began to lick him.  
"Dave, you learned so quickly," Rupert said. 

Dave licked his neck more as he stroked Rupert. He began to lick down towards Rupert's chest to get back at Rupert for nipping at his nipples every time they made love. 

The moment Dave's tip of his tongue touched Rupert's nipple, Rupert let out a soft moan.

"Are you getting back at me?" Rupert said. 

"Because that's kinda hot"

Dave rolled his eyes and stopped stroking Rupert and began to lick at Rupert's nipple, making so much noise come out of his boyfriend.

"Don't stop Dave," Rupert said. "I want you to do me so badly" He moved to his next nipple, Dave desperate to make Rupert moan his name.

Dave then bent down to suck off Rupert. Already turned on by his soft boyfriend suddenly becoming dominant, Rupert made even more passionate noises.

"Yeah.." Rupert said. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you? Of course you are"  
Dave was supposed to be dominant tonight but the way Rupert is dirty talking to him, he might just give up and ask Rupert to dominate him so hard.

After tasting an entire load of Rupert's cum, Dave pulled away. 

"Turn around for me Rupert" Dave said. 

Rupert turned on his stomach as Dave removed both of their pants. Dave pulls out a vaseline he keeps in his hat. Actually, he stole it from Rupert while he wasn't looking so Rupert wouldn't try anything. 

After preparing himself, he slowly inserted himself into his lover, Rupert made a soft but sensual moan.

"I've never seen this side of you before Davey" Rupert said. He lets out a small chuckle. "I want you to show me more of it"  
Dave laughed and began to thrust inside of Rupert, a moan escaping from both of them. 

Dave didn't think being a top would be this extreme. He's been so used to Rupert inside of me that now, being inside of him feels so foreign again.

"Yes….Dave.." Rupert said. "Go faster…." On cue, Dave went faster, somehow making more noise than Rupert.

"Rupert. You feel so good" Dave said, pounding into his lover. Rupert muffled his moans into his pillow as they made love. 

Rupert was lost in the moment as he felt his lover taking him from behind. He needs to let Dave dominate him more often. But he would not dare tell a soul about this because the idea of childish timid Dave topping Serious stern Rupert would ruin his life. But at the moment, he didn't care. He just wanted Dave to continue doing him.

"Rupert, I'm getting closer…" Dave said.

"Go ahead, cum for me Davey" Rupert said. "I'll do it too"

Rupert's words were enough to make Dave cry out as he released inside of Rupert. 

Rupert cried out as well as he came as well, feeling his lover fill him up. 

Dave pulled out and Rupert turned around to face him, a little bit of cum was on his chest and lower area. He could see that Dave was still hard. 

"Oi Dave" Rupert said. Dave looked up to see Rupert a little messy. 

"Mind helping me with something?" Rupert said with a smirk. Dave bent down and began to lick his partner clean. Rupert chuckled as Dave was licking him. When Dave's tongue touches Rupert's cock, he starts to get hard again. Rupert moaned. He moved Dave to his face and began to kiss him again. As their tongue wrestled, Rupert could taste a little of himself. Dave froze when he felt a hand grab his shaft.

"Alright Dave, you had your fun" Rupert said.

He grabs his own shaft too. "Now it's my turn" He puts the two of their shafts together and begins to stroke the both of them. 

"Rupert!" Dave cried out as Rupert stroked the both of them off. Rupert moans along with his boyfriend as he strokes faster and faster.

"Oh yeah. Love you so much" Rupert said

They both cried out again as they came for the last time, all over each other. Dave falls forward into Rupert. He hugged his partner, a tired mess.

"That was hot," Rupert said. "I never knew you were the type to be dominant, Dave."

"I wanted to thank you," Dave said between breaths. "For all that you've done for me. I wanted to take care of you"

"Well you did a good job" Rupert said. "I'd let you dominate me every night if we keep doing this. Maybe we should switch roles"

They both laughed before falling asleep, clearly tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been busy with other things. Feel free to leave requests in the comments


End file.
